First Ray of Sun Light
by Kai1234
Summary: When a something forgotten returns with a twisting darkness. With something spiteful and cruel. The Man in Moon, Manny, believes it's time for a new Guardian. Problem is, this Guardian isn't just any spirit. A newborn spirit! A spirit that is just what the Guardian truly need. Only, will they be able to keep the past in the, well, past? Will Jack be able to keep it this time round?


_**Hello everyone. It's been a very long time hasn't it? I've been so busy with college. Anyway, I recently got 'Rise of the Guardians' on DVD and was watching it over the weekend with my niece and this popped into my head. **_

_**(**__**Before anybody worries, I'm not that much of a fan of age gaps, especially when one is so young. So Jamie is 18 in my story) **_

_**Please give a great thank you to my lovely beta, who edited this and made it, readable. Littleoldmeeee. Haha~ Thank you so much.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sunlight was streaming through the shutters. She had a vague feeling that the shutters had become unlatched sometime during the night. She frowned deeply to herself; she'd need to speak to her servants about fixing them. _This couldn't happen again!_

Wrinkling her nose, she grumbled as a sunbeam hit her directly in the face, taunting her with un-spoken words. She growled, her eyes clenched tightly shut as she breathed through her nose. Her chest tightened and she snarled, like a wolf preparing to attack. Kicking the blankets away, she threw herself off the make-shift bed. Her bedroom was rather small with dirty brown walls and a filthy floor - it was outrageous that she was kept in such a disgusting room. She huffed, making her way to her long mirror, the only thing she possessed. She was beautiful, she knew that, and she grinned at her reflection, which stared back at her with sinister eyes. Long dirty blonde hair curled down her back, her beautiful blue eyes shone and her skin was as pure white as snow. Her chest was nicely filled out and her hips were curved in all the right places - she was like a goddess. Licking her dark lips evilly, she purred as she folded her arms underneath her large bust, pushing it up and causing her white dress to cling to her perfect figure. She was a woman of beauty, always in the dreams of the strongest and loved to tease the weakest.

Her blue eyes sparkled as the room around her blurred. Her face split into a wicked grin, teeth growing in to long fangs as a crackle erupted from her throat. Everything but herself, faded into darkness; the colours simply melted in to shadows. She smiled at it all. This was nothing new. This was everything she had been working for.

A low moan of pleasure escaped her lips. She was home. Only somebody as strong as herself could journey this far through time and space, to a place that was forgotten by others. It was perfect for hiding -nobody returned here. Ever. And she could use that to her advantage. She would make them pay for what they did, for they had wronged her in so many ways.

Her eyes shifted down, her lips stretching back further. In this forgotten pocket of time and space, three perfectly square objects sparkled in front of her as she approached them. They were mirror-like - frozen glass that held mismatched figures and pictures, with the iridescence of a soap bubble.

A soft hum escaped her lips. She ran one finger over the surface of the glass, almost lovingly. Her eyes fluttered as she eyed each and every one of them. Her finger traced the ever-shifting faces. Yes. Yes. She purred happily, watching their faces. She had waited quietly in the shadows, watching them all. Yes, there had been a slight glitch when the new one had appeared, easily replacing, taking what was hers, but it was just a bump in the road. She had almost thought that he'd be a problem, until the innocent one had died. That fool of a shadow had put on an amusing show for her, but she knew, in the end, he would remain a shadow. Nothing more, nothing less. Silly little thing, barking for attention. She snorted at the thought of him, he truly was a lost puppy, looking its Mama in the dead of the night. The fool had had so many flaws in his plan, of course it would fail.

Oh, but her plan was flawless, she would have everything she deserved and more. She wanted them gone. She stared down at the flickering images, her stomach twisting, and her eyes suddenly turned blood red. Tainted. Her mind reeled with memories, the more they came, the angrier she grew. Her hand twitched - she was so angry that she hadn't noticed her nails growing long and crimson. Each face that appeared made her blood boil. It wasn't until a loud creak sounded that she snapped out her blood lust. She blinked as her eyes faded back to blue, and she breathed out softly as she looked at what had creaked. Her eyes stared blankly at the leftmost mirror-like object. Her hand was lying across the top. With a troubled sigh, she withdrew her hand from the glass and cradled it to her chest, her eyes closing briefly as she controlled her anger.

It was only when she felt it that her eyes opened. The little tingle that she knew all too well. It licked at her back, whispering to her softly. Questioning her. She snorted to herself and smirked as she looked over her shoulder. Above her, spilling out of the darkness, like a wide window that revealed the night sky, he was there. She grinned so wide her teeth showed.

"Don't look at me like that, old friend. You should have known this was coming. The pain I went through can never be forgiven. I'll kill them all. I'll wring the necks of every single one of them."

The Moon always seemed to find her.

"I'm ready. Are your Guardians?"

#~#~#~#~#

Santa Claus. He was everything every child thought he was. He was a jolly, immense man with a large round stomach that would growl whenever something intense was about to happen. He had glowing blue eyes with thick black eyebrows, and of course a long white beard and moustache. Nick St. North, North, as he liked to be called was always happy and smiling, until battle became necessary. Unlike the traditional Father Christmas outfit, he wore a black fur hat, a long red coat with black fur trim and a red plaid shirt. That wasn't all, the words 'Naughty' and 'Nice' were tattooed proudly on each of his forearms. He carried two swords strapped to his waist.

Right at that moment, the man was tapping his foot, looking anything but jolly. He sighed to himself, arms crossed. "Wher' he be'?" he wondered out loud, his voice thick with a Russian accent. Normally he was patient, normally, he would have simply shrugged off the spirit's lateness, but today was different. His stomach: it hadn't stopped groaning and wailing since he pulled the handle, summoning the Guardians.

"He'll be here soon," a melodic, motherly voice spoke, rather quickly and excitedly. She was one of the most gorgeous creatures in the world. Her long, silky wings beat up and down as she flickered about. Her body was covered in beautiful feathers - none more beautiful than the golden bracelet-like feathers around her wrists. Her large purple eyes sparkled as she giggled to herself, whilst clutching a handful of teeth. Fluttering and squealing after her, were several small humming birds. "It's her first tooth! Have you seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all your life?!" she squealed to the humming birds, pushing herself further into the air with the humming birds not far behind. "Look how she flossed!"

"Hang on! Hang on!" a Australian voice groaned. An enormous rabbit hopped along the floor. He stood proud at seven foot tall with greyish fur. He wore leather bracers set with orange stones, a single holster in which he carried boomerangs, and even more leather wrapped tightly around his long white paws. His ear twitched as he looked up at North with narrowed eyes. "You mean to say you summoned me here, three days before Easter, because of yah' belly! Again, may I add. Mate," he shook his head, his ears twitching once again. "If I did this three days before.."

North shook his head. His frown melted into the pleasant smile that everyone knew and loved. "Please Bunny," he sighed, his stomach jiggling as he spoke. "Easter is not Christmas."

"Here we go!" Bunnymund groaned loudly, rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up in the air. "I really wish I'd gotten that down on paper," he sighed to himself, referring to North admitting that Easter was more important than Christmas. It may have been because of the situation, but he'd love to shove it in the big-man's face right now. Still, he shook his head with a low laugh. "North. Seriously, mate. I don't have time for this…."

Raising a dark eyebrow, North smiled even brighter, his little red nose glowing. "No matter how much paint, an egg is still an egg," he chuckled, swiftly seizing the egg from the rabbit and holding it up to eye it closely. "Still eggy."

With a high hop , Bunnymund snatched his egg back and held it close, as though the egg was his baby (and perhaps it was, in some sense). "Look mate. I'm dealing with perishables. You've got all year to prepare."

With a jolly laugh, North threw his head back. "Why are rabbits always so nervous?" he asked, grinning even wider, as his Russian voice boomed around the room. Little Elves skittered around underneath his large feet, their bells jingling at the ends of their hats.

Kicking a Elf away as it tried to make a grab for his tail, Bunnymund grumbled. "And why are you always such a blowhard?" he snapped back at the man.

North went to throw another comment back at his shorter furry friend when Tooth fluttered around him once again. With a groan, he looked at her with a small shake of the head. "Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue?"

"Sorry," Tooth snapped, but not unkindly. She whirled around, her arms crossed and her eyes wide. "Not all of us get to work only one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?!" she called out, looking at her small friend before moving on once again.

Sandy jumped as he awoke from his pleasant sleep. With a sleepy smile, he looked around. Upon hearing the same age-old argument, Sandy had decided to have a nap. His twinkling eyes shimmered as he rubbed them. (Funny how the Sandman gets sleep-dust in his own eyes, huh?) The Sandman was a cute little creature of glittering sand that flowed around him. His bright red hair stuck up in tufts as he yawned and rubbed his eyes, much like the very children he was supposed to protect. The small, cuddly man lifted his head as he noticed the room's temperature drop. His eyes sparkled warmly and he smiled brightly in greeting at the teenager that landed gracefully next to him.

"What can I say?" the teenager shrugged innocently, a wide, Cheshire cat grin spreading across his face. "I just pull off being fashionably late, so well," he snickered as the little golden male floated up next to him. His arms were crossed and he rolled his eyes playfully. The teenager couldn't have been older than 19 years old - he was slender and tall with hair that spiked in every direction like snowflakes. It was a striking combination with his snow-white skin. He wore a cotton blue hoodie that had shining frost patterns around the neck and sleeves, and brown pants with frost-like ribbons around the knees. He was bare-foot but he didn't look like he cared at all. His eyes scanned the hall, they glowed a bright blue colour as he twirled his staff around and leant against it. "Same old, same old, huh?" he asked, and Sandy made a soft jingle in answer. This boy was none other than Jack Frost, the Spirit and Guardian of Winter and Fun.

"G'day mate. Glad you could finally join us!" Bunnymund huffed, noticing the boy standing with Sandy. His eyes narrowed at the human-like spirit, whilst his hands were still working skilfully on his egg.

Frosty eyebrows lifted, a gleeful glint appearing within Jack's eyes. "You missed me, you oversized kangaroo," he retorted, smirking as Bunnymund's eyes widened and he turned around, wiggling his small tail at the spirit.

"I'm a _bunny_, mate! Get it right!" he growled, spinning back around to glare at the boy.

North sighed, holding his hands up. "Not now. We have business to take care of," his thick accent had returned and once again, his tone lost its usual joviality. This caught everyone's attention. Their eyes followed the man's every move. Jack's eyes widened slightly before becoming serious. Something was clearly wrong, and that meant it involved the safety of the children. Something involving Sophie. That thought alone was enough to make him focus, for he now took his job seriously. He hadn't once and that had cost him dearly.

Jack would have shuddered if he wasn't the Spirit of Ice. Last time. Last time he didn't take his job seriously, he never could, he was, after all, Jack Frost. The Bringer of Fun and Games. But like always, everything had a price. He blamed The Man in the Moon for what had happened, but because Jack wasn't doing what was supposed to be done, the man in the moon punished him. He had taken the one thing he had away from him, the most precious thing he possessed, ripped from his hands, and Jack was once more thrown in to everlasting solitude again. For a while, he did go around angry, frustrated and hurt, blaming anyone but himself. But then he began hating himself, and he screamed at the Moon, demanding answerers, but never receiving any. He slowly helped Jack to remember that not all was lost - Sophie needed his protection, she needed him. Sure, she didn't need him as much as she needed Bunnymund, but it gave him a purpose. It was what finally got him back on road, it was what made Manny smile proudly once more.

Shaking his head, Jack cleared his mind of such thoughts. He couldn't think of that dreadful night without it still affecting him, even though it was so long ago now. He couldn't handle going through it again, not after working so hard to accept it. The teenage spirit shook the memory away. "What's going on?" he asked, his tone shaking a little, which gained him a few sympathetic glances, but he shrugged them off coolly.

North sighed again, his stomach shaking as he moved across the hall. "I'm not sure. But my stomach feels," he paused, and his stomach wailed in agreement, "that something is happening. The only question is what," he grumbled, his large hand gently rubbing his chin.

"Pitch?" Tooth offered, her shoulders hunching. Her small, thin body shook as the memory of the awful man filled her mind. The little humming-birds around her sank in fear.

The large man shook his head in answer, he moved to speak, when Bunnymund let out a small wail. "North!" he hopped up to the male, his dark, furry ears standing up on ends. "I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up," he groaned, throwing his arms up. "I'm serious, mate."

"Bunny…" North began, but was cut off when Bunnymund shook his head hopelessly. The giant rabbit shrugged his shoulders and hopped away with a frustrated sigh, his ears sagging slightly. A sharp huff erupted from his mouth, coupled with mutters about why this was happening again, so close to Easter. Did Fate just hate him or something? He'd never done anything to hurt her - in fact, he had hardly ever talked to her at the New Year's party, when all spirits meet to celebrate the beginning of a new year.

Tooth frowned, her head tilting to one side. "Bunny…" she mumbled softly in motherly concern.

Jack let out a soft groan. His body hunched forward, making his staff support his weight fully. His eyes half closed, his lips curled into a thin line. He sighed to himself, listening to the muttered conversations escaping the other Guardians within the room. The old memories had stirred up feelings he had been trying so hard to repress. His eyes flickered up to look at the slowly spinning globe. It was truly a thing of beauty with its sparkling lights. His heart throbbed as he eyed a certain spot that used to contain one of those sparkling lights. A believer. But not anymore. He remembered when the light glowed brightly, gaining all the attention in the world - it was in fact the last light that had restored everyone's hope. Jack let out another groan, using his other hand to run through his white hair before sliding down to the floor. "I'm okay Sandy," he smiled down at the little glowing man, who had been hovering near him with wide worried eyes. He, of all the Guardians understood the pain he was going through.

Both Guardians lifted their heads at the exact time as they noticed a familiar glow fill the room and the warmth spreading through their chests. They shared a significant look, before returning their attention to the white light that slid and swirled across the walls, swirling around. The Moon was peering through the open windows, staring down at his Guardians, as beautiful patterns danced around the room.

"Hey. Um…guys…" Jack called out, his voice falling upon dead ears as the others kept arguing over nothing and everything. He frowned and looked down at Sandy. The golden man shrugged back at him and made a gesture to himself, pointing out that as he couldn't talk, he wouldn't be of any use. Running his figures through his hair once again, the spirit shook as his grip on his staff tightened, his chest constricted, and he felt like he was about to explode. He lifted his staff as high as he could and brought it down with a strike that sent a cool wind through the room, making it ten times colder. Frost ripped across the floors, crawling up the walls. "Quiet!" he yelled, finally gaining the Guardians' attention. He waited till he'd caught his breath, then pushed himself up right, running his hand calmly across his face. "Manny wants our attention!"

A pregnant silence filled the room, the air growing thick with tension as each and every one of the Guardians looked up at the Moon. "Manny?" North asked, watching as the light shimmered through the air, creeping up the walls, until it stopped on a familiar spot. A jolly grin spread across North's face, and he looked directly at Bunnymund, making the rabbit roll his eyes.

Ever so slowly, the circle of moonlight glowed brighter as the ground parted to allow a glowing oracle to slide out. "Another bloody Guardian! Are you kiddin' me, mate? Surely, whatever the problem is, five is enough'!" Bunnymund burst out, eyes wide as he stared at the beautiful stone. "Whatever's causing Manny to worry so much, it can't be that bad, right?"

"Shhh, Bunny," Tooth whispered, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Oh, I wonder who it's gonna be?" she squealed, giddy at the thought of another person joining their family. Her eyes flickered to Sandy, who created a four-leaf clover made of dream sand over his head. "Hmmm? Ooh yes, Sandy, maybe the Leprechaun?"

Bunnymund sighed to himself, his hands shaking as he crossed his fingers desperately, "please not the groundhog, please, not the groundhog," he repeated, chanting to himself over and over.

The stone wobbled, like a ripple spreading over water. Its edges smoothed before melting into a puddle. Slowly, ever so slowly, it grew into a large flower bud. The petals shimmered and twitched, glowing blue from the moonlight. It was almost like a blue sun had appeared behind it; its glittering rays shimmered across the smooth petals. Beautiful patterns appeared on the surface of the petals, and as soon as the sun-rays licked against the flowers' surface, they began to open, kissing the sun as they revealed a brightly glowing figure.

"What? What does this mean?" Jack asked, looking at the others around him, his eyes wide with un-answered questions. His eyes flickered around, before turning back to the blooming flower - was it a rose? A lily? And what spirit was laying inside it?

Tooth's head eagerly turned to look at him before staring back at the moon-light orb. Her wings fluttered around excitement. "It's...It's a….a…newborn!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

"Holy…how long has it been'? Months? Years? " Bunnymund gasped in pure shock. His whiskers twitched as he looked at his fellow Guardians in disbelief. "A newborn spirit! Mate? Must have been centuries,'" he hopped to one side and back again, looking at Jack. "You're the youngest - the last newborn we've had."

Jack blinked in surprise. Him? Really? He was what...over three thousand years old. Had it really been that long since Manny had brought another spirit into their world? He wondered who the new spirit would be...

"Ah, the bud is changing," North laughed joyfully. He loved newborn spirits, it made him feel like a father when teaching them. They need to be looked after and guided. He leant back, his hands pressing against his large stomach as it shook with his laughter. "Now. Who is this newborn?" the Spirit of Christmas and Wonder smiled, eyes narrowing at the swirling whiteness, watching as it slowly began to spilling out, creating a glowing, indistinct shape.

Everyone stared intensely at their new member, watching as the orb glittered , and inch by inch, the stone grew and grew. A short male spirit was taking shape. As the features began to appear, Jack found his heart pounding with hope. He breathed as deeply as he could, and his eyes closed briefly before opening, and widening. Gasps erupted from the Guardians whilst Sandy created a large exclamation mark. Jack was pretty sure he would have fainted if he was human.

Meanwhile….

It was dark. That was the first thing he remembered. It was dark and it was cold. And he was scared. He remembered being too afraid to open his eyes.

It happened suddenly. His senses tingled as they awoke from their sleep. His chest tightened with fear. He then felt it. Something around him was opening, and his body shook from suddenly being out in the open. A sharp breath hitched up his throat, and slowly, ever so slowly, long eyelashes slid open to look around carefully.

The area was quiet. The leaves around him fluttered softly. Trees spread out in every direction. Small flowers were closed up tightly, shivering in the night air. Beneath the Moon's watchful eye, a beautiful forest was shimmering, and curled up on a large rose, in the middle of the forest, arms wrapped tightly around his bare legs and knees pressed tightly against his chest, was an eighteen year old boy. No. A newborn spirit.

The spirit shook. His whole body twitched as the fear ate away at him. He was scared for several reasons. His body had become aware of everything around him. He could hear everything, even the little spiders crawling around, spinning a web for food. It terrified him. He could suddenly feel it, the gentle wind gently touching him, caressing his skin. Before, he couldn't feel, hear or taste. But now, his mouth was suddenly dry and he could taste numbness for the first time. Slowly, his large eyes opened and he peered in front of him, his eyes staring at the sudden colours he was seeing. It was new and overwhelming. His lips curled into his mouth and he sucked on them harshly. His eyes widened as the long limbs in front of him moved, it took him awhile to realize that they were attached to himself. Ever so slowly, he turned them over and held them up. The skin was smooth and stretched across a large oval shape that had five long digits attached to it, all of which was the same colour, the part he was gazing at was a lighter shade. Slowly he closed the digits and gently pulled it closer, he jumped, startled when it bounced against his chest; he hadn't been expecting that. What surprised him even more, he had another one with five digits. Gazing at it, he realized it was the same, in every way. He swallowed and turned it around and wrapped it around his other one. These were the limbs of a body, but he wasn't sure what they were called. Heck, why did he have two?

He had never been able to move before. He was always still, just sleeping, watching the dreamlike images in his mind, but even they faded away. Everything was sudden, new, and it scared him. This, this wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to know of the outside world. Nothing. He knew nothing.

Fear ran through his veins. He found it difficult to breathe. But then...then he saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did...he knew he wasn't scared anymore. Instead something else filled his blood, something warm and safe. He found the strength to move. Slowly, he pushed himself up and nervously looked around at his surroundings. It was beautiful, everything in sight was wonderful. He gazed at the long trees that seemed to whisper to him in soft and warm gushes. He didn't want to leave his bud, but the crimson petals shuddered around him, assuring him that everything was alright. The spirit simply stared up at the moon, his chest slowly rising and falling.

Why he was there, and what he was meant to do - that he didn't know. He shook his head, not understanding why he was suddenly worrying about these things - things that he had never cared about until now. He swallowed once more, slowly stretching, but not moving out of the rose. His arms stretched up, his ten digits spreads out as if he was reaching for the Moon that shone down on him. His small body was covered in inky blackness, no features, nothing. Bare. "W-Who…who am…I…?" he asked slowly and evenly, and then he jumped, startled at the sound of his own voice.

A chuckle sounded from the gentle breeze. It circled around him gently, as a voice filled his mind.

_You'll know soon._

The young spirit blinked in confusion, slowly pulling his two long limbs in to himself and cuddling them to his chest. He gulped softly, his eyes large and round, but colourless. He waited for more - for anything else. But, nothing. Still he waited quietly, feeling that there wasn't anything else he could do but stare straight ahead. Eventually, however, he looked up when something caught his interest suddenly. His eyes widened as something large shimmered through the air and landed gracefully on an outstretched branch. This thing was strange looking with a flat face, but it was also beautiful, with big round eyes that glowed like the Moon above him. Its stomach was a light shade of brown and black symbols lined its chest, whilst two long wings were folded on its back. It was a beautiful creature. "H-Hello." the blank spirit called out, shuddering as his voice filled the air once more. His voice, it was melodic, something he had never heard before now.

The creature twisted its head oddly. Its large eyes stared down at the creature. It flaps its wings gently, and made a soft 'hooting' sound which caused the spirit to smile. "Hello," the creature replied lowly - to anybody else, it would have been incomprehensible, but this spirit could understand the creature.

Smiling, the spirit trembled with apprehension, his fingers tracing his colourless skin. "W-Who are you?" he asked quietly, rocking gently on the balls of his feet.

"I'm an Owl," the thing, the Owl, spoke. Its head twisted once again, as the orange beak-like thing on its face moved when it spoke. "I come out at night," the Owl explained simply, tilting its head up before returning to look at the spirit. "I need to sleep now. Good day."

The boy gasped, his chest throbbing as the owl disappeared into a hole in the tree. He whimpered, unsure of what he was feeling. He was alone again. Not that he understood why. Everything around him was unsure, new and scary. Why was he here? What was he waiting for? He felt as though he had to wait here for something. He tried to think back, back to before this. Before all this. But all he could muster was the fading image of a that he felt he knew. He had so many questions - why had the owl left? He came out at night, but what was night? Hmmm.

Snapping his head around, his body shook from a sudden burst of excitement. Something in his chest was thumping loudly. His eyes snapped to the side, staring at the horizon. Something was coming. He just knew it. Something for him. His body tingled. The Moon shone playfully at him before lowering, fading away into pink and orange. It was incredible. His eyes widened even further, watching as pink painted the sky and something wonderful began to rise. A gasp escaped his lip, he lifted his arms and covered his face, his body shaking as rays hit him full force. His mouth fell open in awe from the many sensations that ran through his body.

Then he heard it. Laughter. It filled the air, causing his body to shake with it. He found himself smiling, his lips spread open and something spilled out. Laughter. He found himself giggling, completely unaware of the burning rays spilling over him, forming him, giving him a body with colours.

He tripped over his feet, rolling backwards onto the ground. He gasped, out of breath. A smile still firmly in place, his hands moved across his face. Slowly, in surprise, he lowered his hands, realising that he knew what they were now. Hands. He has hands. His eyes dropped to his feet. He has feet. Gripping them, the spirit wiggled them and shook his head before noticing his skin. It was tan. The spirit was short with silky brown locks through which flower-like buds were poking. Long eyelashes framed his large, sparkling green eyes. His lips were smooth and soft, and he had a small, button nose. His fingers ran up to his ears, his eyes sparkled as he found that they were pointy. Elf ears. It was funny, and he giggled louder to himself, rolling back and looking up at the glowing sun above him. The spirit wore strange, yet familiar clothing. His glowing body was covered in a Japanese-style kimono shirt with shorts that had sun-like patterns across the fabric. It was a bright yellow colour, so bright that it could easily rival the sun. The only thing out of place was a green, leafy, hooded cloak with a pale blue rope around his shoulders, creating a large bow on his chest to hold the cloak in place.

He breathed through his nose, his lips curling into a wide smile. His hands twitched, and, glancing down at them, his eyes twinkled in wonder. Lifting them up, his eyes stared as they glowed as bright as the sun that was watching him. He rolled his head to the side, slowly allowing his hands to stretch out across the luscious green grass. He trembled, visibly pleased with the tingles he felt run up his fingers tips, practically feeling the grass laugh underneath them - it sent a shudder up his spine. Green eyes slowly closing, the newborn spirit smiled happily, his body radiating a beautiful glow of light.

The laughing grass squealed, curling into itself underneath the spirit's hands. Slowly, sprouting out from the dirt came forth a baby bud. It struggled its way through the dirt, pushing it out of its way desperately, searching for the life-giving sun. The spirit tilted his head, watching as the tiny baby bud pushed its way between his fingers, his body was suddenly filled with such warmth, such love that it just spread out of his body. Feeling it, the bud grew more and more, twisting and twirling until it reached just above his eyes. The newborn spirit watched anxiously as slowly and beautifully, pale pink petals began to open, blooming proudly. He was amazed that such beauty could come from a tiny thing, and lowering himself further, the spirit tilted his head, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears, as he watched the newly born flower. Reaching out, he timidly poked the flower and smiled when it giggled, its tiny petals curling in to itself as it chuckled. Making a soft sound from the back of his throat, the spirit jumped to his feet, his glowing green eyes lifting from the still giggling flower to look around himself. He could hear everything, he could hear the rainforest around him, whispering and giggling gleefully to him and to each other. The sun's hands curled up to his chest as the spirit moved to one of the many gorgeous trees, their branches waving lovingly at him.

Lips parting in happiness, the spirit gripped his shirt tightly, his light green cloak bouncing as his shoulders up and down. He was no longer sure why he had been so afraid to begin with; everything was so bright, so warm and just so loving. Looking back down at his hands, his eyes twinkled with a bright idea. Shifting back a little, he held his arms out, his fingers spread apart and then slowly brought them together in front of him. He crouched on his knees, and began a soft motion of throwing his hands up and bringing them back down to his chest before repeating the motion over and over. He wasn't sure why he knew what to do - he just did. His eyes widened and his mouth opened with pure joy, as, poking out from the ground directly in front of his feet, came a shivering green tree bud, spreading out in front of him. Panting softly, the spirit clenched his eyes shut and moved his arm faster. He felt it, the burst of warmth and nurturing, the buds grew faster, spreading out their branches, twisting together and pushing themselves higher and higher, until the young male felt a sudden shadow fall over him.

Eyes opening, the spirit gasped as he found himself face to face with the woody brownness of bark. The young man fell backwards, rolling backwards, before pushing himself up on his forearms to look up. A huge tree stood, proud and tall in front of him, its purple and green leaves gently waving in the soft breeze, as the branches stretched out in a kind of dancing motion. The smile on his face grew even wider and suddenly, he let out a laugh - it erupted from his throat and vibrated through the air. He couldn't stop laughing, his shoulders shook as he giggled, it was only when something fluttered past his face that his laughter swiftly died in his throat. The young spirit blinked, eyeing something hovering around. Carefully, he cupped his hands together and caught it easily in his hands. It was a blossom, its white petals laid across his palm, gently caressing his skin. Tilting his head, he gently twirled it in his hands, before noticing more pure white blossoms raining down around him. He tilted his head back to look up, and gasped. His eyes widened and his mouth parted in shock and amazement. The newly born tree was suddenly sporting white blossoms that sat snugly within the leaves.

Turning around to face the other way, his eyes sparkled like emeralds as his lips twisted into a tiny 'O' before he ran his fingers through his chocolate hair, smiling brightly as his fingers brushed against the buds still entwined in his locks. His heart leapt into his throat as the same gentle, but wise voice filled his mind.

_First Ray of Sun Light._

The youthful spirit blinked slowly, his lips pressing together as his mind replayed the words over and over in his head. "First Ray of Sun Light," he repeated to himself, his eyes lowering over his body, scanning everything he could, before looking up at the blue sky. It stretched for miles, like a blanket. And he saw it. In comparison with the sun, it looked faded, but it was there. The Moon. It stood humbly to the side of the Sun, and the spirit stared in amazement up at the Moon. "M-Me?" he stuttered, pointing at himself weakly, like a lost puppy. A small frown appeared across his face as he got no reply from the Moon, and he scratched the back of his head, his eyes dropping. "So…w-what's my name? Who am I?" he wondered out loud, confused. He suddenly found himself alone. Slowly, he looked around, feeling overwhelmed once more with everything new around him. He felt as though the trees were closing in on him, like the branches were reaching out to him. His chest tightened and his throat itched, he began to gasp for breath, trying to inhale but failing, he felt like a bubble was growing within his throat, pushing against his insides, begging to be let out. His hands shook as he gripped his clothing tightly, tugging on it harshly.

Slowly, his head rotated around, his eyes searching everything in sight. His throat closed up and he struggled to stay up with his legs shaking, as if they'd transformed into jelly. His hands shook against his leafy clothing. Turning around, he shook as he staggered towards a large, fully bloomed rose, its red petals spread out wide. With a sharp breath, the spirit moved towards it, each step he made, feeling like it was dragging him down. He easily slid into rose, curling up tightly in the middle of the bud, tucking his head into his arms, his legs drawn tightly in to his chest. The petals closed in over him once again, as though it had never truly let him out to begin with.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed within his rose. He lay there quietly, his eyes shut, trying to block out the world around him. His mind swirled with confusing, uncertain, things he knew and did not. Nothing made any sense anymore. What was he supposed to do anyway? What was he? What was he before? He couldn't remember. His eyes shut, closing briefly before opening and repeating the action over and over.

Frost slowly inched its way through the forest. The young spirit awoke late in the night, the Moon watching over him. He awoke to the whispers of the trees and the squeals of the animals. Something had changed. He wasn't sure what, but apparently it was important enough to gain nature's attention. He moved slowly, noticing how cold it had gotten - the air was bitterly cold and sent shudders up his spine. He shivered as he pushed himself up onto his knees. His nose twitched as he leaned against one of the frosty rose petals, his finger wearily touching it and gasping from the sudden coolness that was under his fingertips. Swallowing, he pushed the petal down just a little to peer over it.

"Jamie!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A question that kept appearing in my head: What would happen if Jamie was a spirit? And this was made, hehe~ <strong>_

_**Yes. I know Jack is 17-18 in the movie, but I thought it'd be cuter if he was 19 :]**_

_**So? what do you all think of the new Jamie? Like his spirit form? I thought it would be adorable! Jamie being warm, bright and life! While Jack is cold, frozen and fun! Also, I figured Jack's probably hasn't felt real-warmth before, he is made out of frost-ice. So this will make their relationship so much more beautiful :)**_

_**Jack's, Jamie's, the mystery woman's past will be revealed soon! Bwhaha!**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it. Give me some feed back and let me know if you'd like more :) **_


End file.
